


Perfect

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boypussy, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Science regarding anatomy, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Idk how to tag this now, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nursing Kink, Pain Kink, Panty Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, author has regrets, intercourse, let me know if i should add a tag, pain play, threesome kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: James had known then that there was no going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit. All aboard the train to hell.  
> Note: Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.  
> This is a work of fiction, I do not condone these acts in real life. If you don't like this type of story, DO NOT READ

"Daddy can you 'spect me now?" Harry asked hesitantly from his position by the door. 

James smiled, looking up from his book, "Of course, baby." 

His heart flipped at the sight of Harry's answering beam. At just five years old, his son was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Dark brown waves adorned his head, the hair still as soft as when he was a baby. His eyes were reminiscent of Lily's but a different shade altogether, a sharp jade color with specks of gold and brown. 

He was a little short for his age, but the doctors assured him that it was completely normal and nothing to worry about. 

The one thing that made Harry so special however, was that he was born with female genitalia. It had been a heart wrenching few months after Harry had been born, riddled with trips to St. Mungos and test after test. 

James had clutched his baby close, praying that nothing was wrong with his precious child. He'd already lost Lily; he didn't know if he could survive losing Harry as well. 

In the end, the healers had assured him that it was... fine. A genetic mutation rarely seen but not completely new. 

Harry was, for all intents and purposes, a boy. Just a boy with different bits. 

James had been stumped at first, unsure if he should continue to refer to the baby as a boy. But as the years progressed, Harry showed no interest in feminine things any more than a standard boy would. With that settled, a worry in James was finally laid to rest. 

And then the inspections started. 

When Harry was nearly four, he'd woken James up one night, near tears and hiccupping that his private parts ached. Panicked, James had stripped him to make sure nothing was amiss, thinking that if it was something minor, a quick potion would cure it.

That was not the case.

Harry's pussy had merely been puffy, glistening with slick. He was _aroused_. 

Mortified, James had covered his son back up and tried to console him, urging him to sleep. The whole night had been miserable for the both of them, with Harry squirming and kicking until his tears seeped down his cheeks. 

Sometime during the night, James had fallen asleep only to startle awake to see Harry grinding on a pillow, his face slack in pleasure. Something had shifted in James at the sight, something dark and despicable, an urge he couldn't ignore, much less deny. 

He'd coaxed Harry off the pillow and had him lay bare on the bed, his cock jumping at the sight of his beautiful son and his puffy pussy. 

"Daddy?" Harry has asked hesitantly when James shifted down so his face was at eye-level with Harry's hot centre. 

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to... inspect your private parts, baby. It's still all achey, right?" 

At Harry's answering whimper and nod, James hid his smirk. He pressed a quick kiss to his inner thigh, resisting the urge to kiss further up. 

"You think you can hold your legs open for me, love?" 

Harry nodded again, holding his legs further apart for his father's appraising gaze. James had cursed quietly at the sight of Harry's tiny cunt, the slit absolutely sopping wet. His son had smelled sweet, a heady scent that James quickly became intoxicated on. 

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he trailed his index finger along the swollen lips, carefully watching his son's face. At the shake of Harry's head, James dipped his finger further in, the tip of his finger circling the tiny nub at the top of Harry's dripping pussy. 

He watched as Harry's face went through a range of emotions before settling on ecstasy, his little lips parted in an 'o.' 

He'd continued his ministrations, gently fingering his son until he cried out, leaving a wet patch in the sheets. Harry had blinked sleepily at him afterward, scrunching his nose up when his father lifted his fingers up to suck the juices off of them. 

Still, he didn't object when James pressed their lips together, a chaste little kiss that left Harry smiling drowsily. They'd fallen asleep quickly afterwards, the smell of Harry's sex surrounding them. James had known then that there was no going back. 

-

James watched as Harry bounded forward eagerly, his hair still damp from his shower. 

He smiled as Harry crawled onto the bed, his heart warming when Harry became shy all of a sudden.

His cock throbbed as Harry bit his lip, pressing his thighs together shyly. He was still wrapped in his towel. 

"Can I have kisses tonight, daddy?" 

James nodded, "Of course, love," with a soft smile on his lips. Harry truly was beautiful, his face flushing a beautiful shade of pink when he asked for what he wanted. 

He let Harry crawl onto his lap, the towel pooling around his waist as his wrapped his arms around James's neck, bringing him down to press their lips together. He wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him against his chest tighter as they kissed. 

One hand came up to caress his son, his fingers pausing to pinch at one rosy nipple. As predicted, Harry gasped at the sensation and James took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. 

He let his tongue explore, rubbing it against Harry's before drawing the smaller tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. 

His son writhed against him, little hands coming to grasp at his shoulders, as Harry grinded against James's erection. James continued to pinch and pull at Harry's nipples, reveling in the tiny whimpers his son made. 

Finally, he withdrew his tongue, pressing one, two, three kisses against Harry's lips before retreating. While Harry regained his breath, James leaned down to kiss his abused nipples a quick suck, letting out a groan of his own when Harry pushed against his erection. 

"Daddy, my inspection," Harry whined, pushing at James until he let Harry's nipple fall from his lips. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Harry peeled the towel off, throwing it to some corner before settling down, his thighs shut closed. 

James grinned predatorily; this was his favorite part. His adorable little son loved to make his daddy work for it, often hiding his blushing centre bashfully. He rearranged them until Harry was underneath him, his eyes bright and playful. 

He gave Harry one more kiss before leaning down, his cock throbbing with the idea of getting inside of him.

"Let daddy see that beautiful little pussy," he crooned, chuckling when he saw how wet his son was. It was a beautiful sight, the tiny, hairless slit was already a blushing pink, the puffy lips coated with Harry's juices. 

James used his index fingers to hold Harry's lips open, exposing the gushing center to his greedy eyes. A groan fell from his lips as the scent of Harry's arousal hit him. 

"So needy, aren't you baby?" He murmured right before he pressed a kiss to Harry's tiny clit. He pressed quick pecks all around, paying special attention to the puffy lips and the sopping wet hole he exposed. 

"Daddy," Harry whined, bucking his hips further. One of his hands dropped to James's head, urging him away from his hole. 

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, wrapping his lips around Harry's clit. When he was sure his lips were wrapped securely, he sucked _hard_ , Harry's gasps and whimpers urging him on. After a few seconds of suckling at Harry's nub, James licked it tenderly before using his teeth to nibble on it. 

Harry keened, back arching. 

"Daddy, again, please," he sobbed, his fingers wrapping around James's locks almost painfully. " _Bite_ me."

He did. Again and again, he would take Harry's pulsing clit between his lips, sucking on it before he nibbled on it, pressing his teeth in harder each time. He licked at it for several seconds after each bite, but they had figured out early on that out of all things James would do with his mouth, Harry loved having his clit bitten the most. 

After the sixth time he pulled back, his eyes fell to the abused clit, watching raptly as it throbbed, the soft pink flesh turned bright red under his ministrations. 

"One more, daddy," Harry begged, voice thick with frustration. James indulged him, skipping the sucking and biting down on the hardened nub, working his teeth over it until Harry positively screamed, his back arching and a gush of juices coming from him. 

James waited until he was sure Harry was done before releasing his clit and giving it a quick kiss. 

"You okay, angel?" At Harry's frantic nod, he smiled. His son looked absolutely gorgeous, naked and writhing in front of him, his greedy hole exposed. 

Harry looked satisfied, his body appearing to melt into the mattress. But their little inspection wasn't done yet. 

James let one hand trail further in, the index finger working its way into his son's needy hole, the sharp gasp turning into a pleasured one as James worked it in further. He paused to let Harry adjust, wiggling his finger slightly and giving his clit gentle kisses to get him to relax at the intrusion.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he said as he began to lick at him, "My perfect little baby slut." 

"Yes, yes, daddy, 'm yours," Harry babbled, his words intercepted with breathless moans. 

"Fuck. You were made for me, weren't you, love? Made to take your daddy's cock." Again, Harry nodded frantically, muttering a litany of words, most of them 'more,' or 'please, daddy.'

The sight of Harry's wrecked clit and his hole swallowing his finger has James rushing through the rest of his prep, quickly working two and then three fingers into Harry. 

"Ready, baby?" He asked, pushing his bottoms down to expose his length. Harry's eyes fell to it immediately and his eyes took a glazed sheen on them as he nodded dumbly. 

James watched as Harry's hands came down, holding his puffy lips open to expose himself to his daddy. He was so perfect, so obedient. 

"Please, daddy," he whimpered. James let out a shuddering breath as he nodded. He stepped closer, taking his cock in hand and rubbing the head of it against Harry's sensitive, bitten clit. 

"Poor little clitty, I'll have to give it kisses later," James promised, leaning down to kiss Harry soundly. Harry made a noise of assent before he bucked his hips up, forcing James's cock to slide through the slick mess. 

"Such a slutty cunt," he growled, using one hand to hold his son down. He looked utterly debauched, his nipples still a pretty pink color, and holding his own cunt open for the world to see. 

"Look at you, such a pretty little whore for daddy." Without warning, James forced his cock in, something dark in him preening at Harry's slightly pained whimper. He would be worried if he didn't know how much Harry loved the stretch and burn. 

Plus, he did look rather adorable when he limped around the house. 

James forced himself to stay still as Harry clenched around him, taking those few seconds to press kisses to his slack lips and chubby cheeks. 

"Ready?" 

Instead of replying, Harry clenched around him tighter and pushed himself down, forcing more of James's cock into him. He groaned at the sight, utterly enthralled at how his baby boy fucked himself on his cock. 

He watched as Harry's lips stretched to accommodate his girth, the size differences almost comical if not obscene. If he looked closely, he could see a slight bulge in Harry's stomach, a line where his cock was.

The sight of it made something dark inside of James preen, the idea of being inside his beautiful son sending another wave of arousal through him. With a sound like a snarl, James wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and began to move him, his son gasping as his father used his body. 

"You love it, don't you?" He panted, watching as his cock worked its way into Harry's pussy over and over. "You love having daddy's cock in your hungry cunt." 

He pushed his hand against the bump, watching as Harry's eyes flew open. His hand trailed further upwards, pinching harshly at one nipple. 

"Say it, baby. Tell me how much you love it," James demanded, watching as the nipple became a dark red. 

"I-I love my d-daddy's cock," Harry hiccupped, his hands trembling from the strain of holding himself open. James glanced down again, taking in the sight of Harry's clit - the same clit he'd _bitten_ mere minutes ago - and the way his cunt struggled to take cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, his climax washing over him abruptly, forcing him to pound into Harry harder and harder until it was over. Harry's cunt clenched repeatedly, the muscles trying to milk every drop of semen from him. James held himself over his son for a few moments, regaining his breath before he gazed down at him, smiling tenderly. 

He pressed their lips together again, smiling when Harry tried to coax his tongue out. 

"Almost done," he whispered. "Keep your hands there."

Slowly, James pulled out, his eyes glued to the sight of Harry's hole which was gushing his come. Harry's hands remained where they were, pulling his lips apart to show his pretty little pussy. It looked absolutely wrecked. 

James rubbed his thumb over his clit, giving Harry a reassuring smile. 

His spend was running down Harry's cleft now, the creamy liquid trickling down to his bum. 

Quickly, James lapped it up, pausing at Harry's taint to dip his tongue into the tight hole. He licked the excess come, and then leaned up to kiss Harry, letting his mouth fall open to push it all in. 

"Such a good little slut," James praised when Harry swallowed it and licked his lips. "You wanna clean daddy's cock, too?" 

The words had barely left his lips before Harry was scrambling to do just that, his lips wrapping around his daddy's cock and licking over the left over come eagerly. 

Yes, Harry was absolutely perfect. 


	2. Daddy's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Harry discover a new kink.

Harry wore panties - partly due to his anatomy and partly because he liked them. Every once in a while, James and Harry would sit down with a catalog and they'd pick new panties because Harry was, after all, a growing child. 

Usually it was simple panties in all sorts of colors. A few of them had golden snitches or a candy pattern, but it was never too wild. 

Never, until Harry caught sight of the adult section. In all honesty, James hadn't even planned it - Harry had remained adamant that they go through the entire catalog and, well. 

"I want those," Harry pointed to a particularly provocative getup. The thong - if one could call it that - was minuscule, only a sheer lace patch to cover Harry's pussy and thin fabric that would surely ride up.

It came with a sheer little bralette, obviously meant for more flat-chested women. James swallowed harshly. 

"Those are for grown-ups," he tried to explain much to his dick's disappointment. 

"I _am_ growed up, daddy," he pouted. Despite only being five, Harry was a lot smarter than given credit for and as such, he knew he had his daddy wrapped around his little finger. "Don't you think I'll look pretty?" 

Maybe if James had been a better man, or more strong willed, he would have denied Harry. Instead he just hummed thoughtfully and chuckled when Harry began to whine. They both knew he'd get what he wanted. 

\------

Harry squealed when their package arrived and rushed into his room as soon as James finished shrinking all the adult undergarments so they'd fit his son. 

"Wait there, daddy!" 

James huffed good naturedly but settled back on the couch nonetheless. He made sure to close off their Floo and activate the house's charms while he waited. He wasn't keen on someone dropping by unannounced and catching an eyeful. 

After what seemed like an eternity, James heard rapid little footsteps rushing toward the living room. 

Harry's perfectly smooth, creamy skin was all on display, his tiny nipples covered by lace and giving the illusion that he had breasts. James swallowed harshly when he saw that his first impression had been correct - the thong did little to cover his son's glistening cunt. 

"You like it, daddy?" Harry asked, blushing and mumbling again. Still, he was the perfect model and made sure to turn around, giving James a perfect view of Harry's smooth ass. The only indication that he wore a thong was the delicate strip of fabric on his hips and disappearing into the cleft of his arse. 

"I love it. Do _you_ like it?" As much as James was enjoying the show, he didn't want to force Harry to do something he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't want to force his son into a more feminine role merely because it was hot as all hell. 

"I.. I feel pretty," his son admitted shyly after a minute of deliberation. James grinned. 

"You look beautiful, baby. Daddy's sweet little wife," he teased. He didn't expect Harry's whimper. 

_Holy fuck._

Oh, this was going to be _fun_. 

"Come here, Harry." 

He watched avidly as Harry walked over cautiously before lifting him and placing him on his lap so that Harry's back was to his chest. He spread his thighs open, forcing Harry's open as well. 

Both of James's hands trailed down, teasing Harry's nipples through the lace as he kissed his son's neck. 

"You want that, love?" He murmured through a kiss. Before he could answer, he pinched Harry's nipples, twisting them until his son arched. 

"Wanna be daddy's good little _wife_?" Harry just whimpered again, nodding frantically while trying to push his chest further into his father's hands. One of his hands slipped under the bra while the other trailed down until his fingers were lightly gracing the warm cleft. 

"I don't know," James hummed, dipping his ring finger into Harry's sopping hole. Gods, he felt delirious with desire. It didn't help that Harry had the juiciest cunt he'd ever felt - James could lick and suck at it all day if given the chance. 

"Good wives make babies, I don't know if you're ready for that. You're so, so small, baby boy," James goaded, heart thundering against his chest. He didn't know if Harry would -

"No daddy!" Harry protested, though it was slightly less convincing due to his panting and whimpers. "'m not too small." 

"No?" 

"Wanna be your wife, daddy." There was a soft exhale as James forced his finger into Harry's hole. "Want your babies." 

James's cock, which had been hard and leaking since Harry stepped out, positively throbbed at the filth that spewed from his son. He knew it wasn't possible - at least not for a few more years - but the thought of Harry's stomach swollen with _their_ child, tiny breasts tender and aching with milk had him dangerously close to climaxing. 

Before his brain could get enough blood flow to formulate a response, Harry was grinding down. 

"Put a baby in me, daddy," he begged, his voice both innocent and wanton in ways that should be forbidden. 

James's dick jerked in obvious agreement. A second later, his hands abandoned their ministrations as he scooped Harry up and carried them to the bedroom. 

\------

"Want daddy to bite your clitty?" He crooned as soon as he was completely naked. Harry was sprawled on his bed, his legs spread wide to show off his tiny thong and how it was nearly buried in his pussy. 

A whimpered please was all he needed before he was pushing the fabric away, his lips immediately wrapping themselves around Harry's hardened clit. The musky, sweet flavor of his son exploded on his taste bud, drawing a groan from them both. 

James lashed his tongue over the bundle of nerves, trying to draw it out further before he nibbled on it. James stayed between his son's spread legs for a small eternity, biting and sucking at the tiny clit before Harry was pushing at his head feebly. 

James pulled back quickly, worried that he'd somehow hurt his son. 

However, Harry only reached down to rub his clit before turning his sultry gaze to his father. 

"Your wife wants a- a baby," he mumbled demurely, his cheeks a bright red. 

"Fuck," James cursed, wrapping one hand around his cock. He should stretch Harry a bit but he was quickly reaching his tipping point. Besides, he should still be loose enough from their tryst earlier in the day. 

He settled himself between Harry's little thighs, running the tip of his engorged cock along the slick slit. 

"Such a cute little baby slut, begging to be bred," he said, leaning down to kiss Harry. Their tongue tangled briefly before James pulled back and looked down at the puffy pussy beckoning him. 

"Wait!" 

James paused, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Harry. 

"Can I sit on your lap, daddy?" 

Was that even a _question_? Biting back a groan, James nodded and settled back against the headboard as Harry squatted over him. 

"Oh," he breathed, as his daddy's cock forced its way in. James forced himself to stay still as Harry worked his entire length into his body. 

"Doing so good, love." 

"Look so pretty."

"My perfect little wife." 

The last one earned a whimper and finally, finally, James was buried to the hilt. It felt tighter than usual and his son's wet cunt clenched around him repeatedly as they both got used to the sensation. 

One of James's hands settled on Harry's waist, the other trailing up to tease a pink nipple. 

"These are gonna be so full of milk," he murmured, eyes focused on the hardened nub. "You ready to be a good mommy?" 

"Yes, yes," Harry panted, rocking his hips back and forth restlessly. 

"You're gonna look so beautiful. Everyone's going to know that you spread your legs for daddy. They'll know how slutty you are, begging for your daddy to breed you," James groaned, pushing his hips up. 

"Daddy's s-slutty wife," Harry amended breathlessly as he lifted himself up. James grunted as he thrust up into Harry's tight heat, marveling at the sight of his thick cock forcing its way into such a tiny opening. 

The string of the thong was rubbing against his length causing the most delicious friction. 

"All mine." 

His hand caressed Harry's slightly protruding belly, his mind filled with filthy images of fucking Harry while he's heavy with child. His tits would be puffy and glistening with milk, tiny droplets collecting at the tips. 

With that mental image, James rolled them over and began to pound into his son, desperately wishing to see the scene he was imagining. 

"Harder, daddy," Harry whimpered, one of his hands reaching down to play with his clit. His son looked absolutely debauched, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and the lacy bralette rucked up to expose one tantalizing nipple. 

"My sweet wife, so pretty for me." 

"Are you gonna make me a mommy, daddy?"

"Fuck," James groaned, thrusting harder. Underneath him, Harry let out a long whine, his vaginal walls clenching as he climaxed. 

The feeling of Harry coming around him quickly urged him to the edge, his balls drawing tight as he continued to fuck into his son.

"Put a baby in me," Harry said, clinging onto James's neck as his father continued to use him. He gave two, three, four more thrusts before he was coming deep inside his son, forcing all of his seed into the little body under him. 

As he went to pull out, Harry tightened his legs around his waist.

"Can you stay inside, daddy?"

His spent cock gave a valiant twitch but he just smiled and nodded, leaning down to give his son a kiss. 

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, daddy," Harry murmured drowsily, humming as James rearranged them into a more comfortable position. James petted Harry's belly tenderly as he dozed off.

 _Maybe one day_ , he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! As always I look forward to reading your comments!   
> Feel free to leave kudos :)


	3. Baby Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait - I've been feeling a little unmotivated to write - but I believe this is the last update for this story! I hope you all have enjoyed and thank you for all the support!

Harry giggled as James kissed his lips, the older man's tongue coming out to lick at the little lips connected to his. 

"Can't believe you're all mine, my perfect little wife," James praised, one hand slipping down to rub Harry over his lacy panties. The magically enhanced muggle car continued on its way to their destination - a Potter cottage by the sea - as James groped at his wife. 

"My husband," Harry smiled softly, shooting his father a coy smile as he clamped his legs shut. 

James let out a playful growl as he was denied access but backed off. He knew Harry wanted a little chase. He trailed his hands over Harry's smooth legs instead, rubbing them and rucking the white dress up further. 

"You look beautiful, baby," he murmured, pressing kisses over Harry's neck and collarbones. A sigh escaped his son as he continued his gentle ministrations, his little body falling lax. James continued the soft kisses and touches until the car rolled to a stop in front of the cottage and James hoisted Harry up. 

They entered the home as a typical husband and wife - their laughter muffled by each other's lips. 

"So beautiful," James murmured again as he laid Harry on the bed. The boy in question only blushed, his legs clamped shut again now that he doesn't have them wrapped around his father's waist. 

James smirked. He usually refrained from using too much magic in the bedroom, but it was their wedding night. Exceptions could be made. 

With a quick spell, he had Harry bound to the bed, his legs spread as far as they were willing to go. Another spell had Harry completely naked, save for his sheer white panties which were nearly soaked through.

"So wet for me." James teased, running a finger down his son's covered slit. "Who knew I'd have such a slutty wife?" 

He didn't give Harry a chance to reply before he pushed the panties aside and plunging a finger into the slick passage. 

"This little cunt belongs to me now, isn't that right?" Harry only gasped in response, his little thighs quivering as more slick dribbled out of his hole, coating James's fingers. "Say it, baby." 

"My - my cunt belongs to daddy," Harry mumbled, a pretty red flush working its way down his chest. 

"All mine to use however I please. I could breed you _right now_ , get you stuffed full with my baby." _His own sibling_ , James's mind supplied. Harry only whimpered, his pussy clenching around his father's finger before releasing. 

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Your stomach, fat and swollen, with our child."

James smirked and leaned down, his lips brushing over one peaked nipple. 

"These would be swollen too, full of sweet milk for our baby," he promised, drawing one into his mouth and sucking harshly. 

"Daddy," Harry cried, pushing his chest further up. "Please, please, _breed_ me." 

James plunged another finger into Harry's pussy, "As you wish, dear." 

\----------------------------

James smiled as Harry shifted against him, the small baby bump brushing against James's hip. Almost unconsciously, he reached a hand down to brush against Harry's belly.

It was strange but a _good_ strange, he found. He liked seeing Harry's rounded stomach, liked thinking that his baby was carrying their baby.

"Good morning, my little wife," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Harry's head. He watched as a sleepy smile spread across Harry's lips, the weak sunlight illuminating his cherubic face.

His hand continued rubbing the distending tummy, fingertips trailing lower each time. He let one of his fingers trail down the wet slit, watching in amusement as Harry spread his legs.

"So naughty, getting wet from daddy touching you," James teased, letting his finger circle Harry's tiny clit.

"I wonder what they'd say if they could see you. Letting your daddy breed you. Spreading your legs for me like a whore. Fat and needy with my baby growing inside of you." Harry whimpered at the words, bucking his hips higher as James continued his teasing touches.

"My sweet baby slut," he cooed, "letting your daddy use you."

He shifted again, rolling over so he was hovering over his son. He looked beautiful, sleep still in his eyes and his belly rounded, heaving as James's words had an effect on him.

The older man's cock brushed against the baby bump and they both looked down. There was a smear of clear precome on the swell of his stomach and the animalistic side of James growled in satisfaction.

He couldn't help but lean down and kiss Harry soundly, pushing his tongue against his son's.

"Still sore?" James asked as he broke away, a smile breaking across his face when Harry shook his head no.

James lined himself up, teasing the head of his cock against Harry's lips, watching as Harry's clit seemed to pulse. He'd spent an hour the night before with his head buried between Harry's thighs, alternating between sucking and biting at the little pearl.

"You're going to be such a good mommy," James teased, rubbing Harry's abused clit as he slid into him. Harry only whimpered, thrusting his hips upward.

"Are you going to let our baby suckle at your tits while I fuck you?" James asked rhetorically, watching in grim satisfaction as Harry's plump little tits jiggled when he slammed himself in.

Aside from the growing baby bump, Harry had tiny breasts that were growing with each passing day. James thought that in a few more months, he'd be able to slide his cock between those sweet little tits. 

"Yes, yes," Harry gasped, both hands reaching up to cup his breasts. His milk had come in early - in part due to James's frequent sucking - and he could see pearly white droplets of milk gathering at the tiny nubs.

James forced himself to stop - the urge to suck at Harry too strong to ignore - and bent down to draw the leaking nipple between his lips.

The sweet taste of milk exploded on his taste buds and James groaned, renewing his efforts. He sucked harshly, tongue laving over his son's pink nub as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful.

"Delicious." He licked his lips, using his fingers to pinch lightly at Harry's nipple. James felt as Harry's cunt clenched around him, his pussy working him over as James continued fondling Harry's breasts.

"Want a taste?" Harry nodded eagerly, his chest heaving as James sucked the other nipple into his mouth. He sucked eagerly, drawing in a small mouthful before he pulled off and pressed his lips to Harry's.

He let Harry swallow before he forced his tongue in, chasing the taste of the sweet liquid. James started fucking into his son again, moving tortuously slow as they kissed.

"How'd it taste, baby?" James asked as he leaned down to lick over a leaking nipple.

"Sweet," Harry panted.

"Our baby's going to love sucking from your tits," James hummed, pressing kisses over each breast. James could see it - could envision Harry cradling their child to his chest, the infant's lips pursed and suckling hungrily at Harry's puffy nipples.

Another sight flashed before his eyes - their three year old child, demanding to suck on mommy's tits. Harry would let them - the sweetheart he is - he'd merely pull up his shirt and let their toddler latch on.

Yes, he'd coo at their baby, rubbing their soft cheek while they continued to suckle and nurse. Harry loved pain, he probably wouldn't mind the teeth, would he? No, he'd let their toddler nibble at his breasts, leaving the nipples red and sore and aching but he'd _love_ it. 

James watched at Harry's plump breasts bounced, heavy with milk. As he pumped his cum into his son, he swore to himself that he'd ensure that would happen. 

_Besides,_ he thought, _it's not like his little wife would object._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos!   
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for a new oneshot as I'm looking for motivation lol


	4. Baby Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their kinky adventures continue. This was inspired by a few comments so I hope y'all enjoy.

Harry smiled down at his son, watching as the hungry toddler latched onto his aching nipple. Bright green eyes looked up at him as tiny hands came up to knead at his breast, even smaller fingers prodding for more milk. 

"Such a hungry boy," Harry teased, a small gasp falling from his lips as Daniel bit down, little teeth digging into sensitive flesh. 

Their son, Daniel, loved to nurse from his mother's breast, and Harry loved letting his little boy suck from his tits. His son's sweet little mouth was just amazing, always creating a perfect suction, pulling the rich milk from Harry's puffy nipples. 

The only problem was that he was insatiable. Sometimes, they'd be cuddling and Daniel would begin to paw at his chest until Harry lifted his shirt and guided his mouth toward his nipple. Other times, the toddler would outright demand Harry feed him, despite the fact that he was now moving on to solid foods. 

Harry simply couldn't find it in him to deny him. Instead, he'd pull Daniel onto his lap and let him nurse to his heart's content. 

Harry petted his son's soft hair as the little boy sucked noisily, a bit of milk escaping from his pink rosebud mouth. He gasped again as Daniel's tongue toyed with his nipple but settled back again, letting his son suck from him. 

When the tiny boy was finished with the breast, he shuffled over to the other, latching on quickly. His right hand was splayed possessively on Harry's left breast, squeezing it every so often while he suckled on the right breast. 

Eventually, Daniel began to buck his hips, grinding his pelvis into Harry's hip. Instead of admonishing him, Harry just smiled. He could never deny his son. 

With gentle hands, he undid Daniel's pants and wrapped his index finger and thumb around his baby's length. The effect was instantaneous; Daniel whimpered around the nipple in his mouth and bucked his hips up further into Harry's grasp. 

Harry loved taking care of Daniel like this, his cock was so, so tiny and such a pretty shade of pink. As expected, it wasn't long before the little boy let go of his nipple and Harry took that as he cue to switch their positions. 

Once his son was on his back, Harry ran his hands over soft baby thighs, eyes already zeroed on his baby's tiny cock. It was adorable, small and pink, with no sign of hair. 

Harry absolutely loved it. 

He gave Daniel another sweet smile before bending down, lapping eagerly over the sweet skin, wrapping his tongue around it until his son was whining for more. 

Harry took pity on him and wrapped his lips around the entirety of it, suckling gently as the child got used to the sensation. The sweet little toddler merely gasped and whimpered, bucking his hips as his mother sucked him. 

\-------------------

James paused outside of their bedroom as he registered the sound of Daniel's sweet whimpers. Just at the sound of them, his cock began to fill with blood, throbbing at the idea of joining them. He gave himself a moment before opening the door, excitement and anticipation thrumming through his veins. 

He walked in on his son slurping away at their son's tiny cock. From his vantage point, James could see that Harry's puffy pussy lips were glistening with slick.

 _Sweet Merlin_. He thanked the Gods everyday that Harry decided to wear skirts and dresses around the house - easier access and all. 

"My sweet boys," he said as he stepped closer, standing behind Harry, his palm resting on his ass. 

"Such a good mommy," he let his finger trail through Harry's slick folds, "taking care of our baby boy." 

"Daddyyyy," came Daniel's petulant reply. "Wanna take care of you too." 

James hissed at the words, his cock positively pulsing at his son/grandson's filthy words. He had only taken 'care' of James once - a memorable occasion with Harry and Daniel trading sloppy kisses on his cock, two little mouths running along his length. 

A subtle nod from Harry had James stripping and crawling across the bed until he was kneeling above his second son. 

"Go on, baby," James encouraged. Hesitantly, Daniel's tiny hands came up to wrap around James's erection before tugging it down toward his mouth. 

James nearly came right then and there. His son held his cock like a bottle, using both hands to hold it steady while he lapped timidly at the slit. 

"So good, love," James murmured, nearly shaking as he forced himself to stay still. He let Daniel lap at the cock that made him, watching raptly as he began to move his soft little hands up and down. 

"Put it in your mouth, Danny. Like when you suck on mommy," Harry called from further down the bed. Before James could even begin to formulate a response, Daniel was surging forward, his pretty rosebud mouth wrapping tightly around the head of his cock and _sucking_. 

He fisted his hands at his sides, knowing that if he tangled them in Daniel's hair, he'd just end up bucking further into his warm mouth. Instead, he turned to watch Harry as he lovingly licked at Daniel's cocklet, the sight of it making James spurt out more precome into Daniel's hungry mouth. 

As much as James enjoyed his younger son's greedy mouth, he needed more. Gently, he extracted himself from Daniel's warm mouth, letting the boy give it a parting kiss before he turned to Harry, certain his eyes were as dark as his thoughts. 

"I think our baby wants more milk, love," he said lowly, grinning wickedly when Daniel nodded eagerly. 

"Please mommy?" 

"Come here, sweetheart," Harry crooned and the three of them shuffled again until Harry was on his back with Daniel suckling at his milky tit. 

As soon as the two boys were settled, James pried Harry's legs open, rucking his short skirt up. If Harry had been wet before, he was absolutely sopping now, thick juices covering his thighs and running down to his ass. 

"Such a dirty mommy, getting wet from your baby's cock." He ran his spit slicked cock along the tiny lips, watching as Harry parted his legs further to let James settle between them. 

"Wait, daddy -" Harry spluttered, and then looked down at Daniel who was watching them with wide eyes, lips still wrapped around a stiff nipple. 

"Let him watch," he replied nonchalantly. "He's gonna suck from your pretty little tits while I fuck another baby into you." 

At his words, Harry seemed to shiver before nodding dumbly. One of his hands came down to Daniel's head, urging the toddler to keep sucking on his tits. 

"Yeah," he whispered, "yeah, breed me again, daddy." 

Before he pushed in, James leaned down to suck the forgotten nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. 

"Delicious," he said, before lining up and pushing into his little wife's pretty cunt. He paused when he bottomed out, watching as Daniel worked the nipple in his mouth feverishly; James was almost certain that he was nibbling on it. 

He let a tentative smile splay on his lips - he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a _perfect_ little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and COMMENTS PLEASE <333333  
> If you guys have any story requests feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos (they encourage me to write more of this depraved shit)  
> 


End file.
